Limitless
by ReaganJ22
Summary: Emily Fields just recently arrived in town and she's only staying long enough to race, make money and have some fun. But she might stir up trouble when she begins hanging out with her rival's girlfriend, and it's not just her rival she's pissing off.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So i'm back with another PLL story! I'm not sure if this is going to stay a oneshot or become a multi chapter fic. I can see potentially writing more chapters but I've got a lot of other stories at the moment! I'll see what the response to this chapter is like. I've had a few family deaths so please excuse my previous absence. I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 1: Trouble

I sat back, sipping my drink, the cheap vodka sliding down my numbed throat. My eyes scanned the crowded nightclub.

My eyes caught the attention of a petite blonde that was dancing. My eyes trailed up and down her curvy body, observing every inch of her. She looked like a goddess. It was hard to pull my eyes away from her. Suddenly, her eyes flicked to me, winking when she caught me staring.

I took an deep breath and stood up from my seat, making my way over to the girl. She stopped dancing, noticing my presence.

"Hey." She smiled politely.

I shallowed the drool that threatened to fall at the smooth sound of the mysterious blonde girl's voice.

I opened my mouth to speak but the blonde looked up at me with such innocent, wide blue eyes and I instantly forget how to breathe.

"Uh, would you like to...dance with me?" I said nervously, scratching the back of my neck, feeling the awkward yet sexually charged tension.

"Sure." She shot me a quick smile and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist.

"So, what's your name?" I lifted an eyebrow, still shifting to the beat of the music.

"Alison DiLaurentis." She said proudly. I liked the way when she smiled her dimples stood out.

"Yours?"

"Emily Fields." I informed her with a charming smile.

My hands discreetly traveled further down her back, meeting her round backside. She gasped as she felt me grip her ass. Her eyes sparkled as she stared up into my eyes.

"Alison." A deep, masculine voice made me remove my hands from her waist.

"Noel?" Her voice quivered slightly. She immediately unwrapped her arms from around my neck.

I spun around to be met with a tall, muscular guy. His eyes were filled with fury and he had his fists clenched at his sides.

"We need to talk now." He said through gritted teeth. His voice was wavering as his eyes drifted from me to Alison.

"Uh...Noel, I'm in the middle of something." Her eyes were glued to the floor. It almost looked like she was afraid of him.

"She's a little busy right now. She'll talk to you later." I stepped beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist, keeping her pressed to my side.

Noel stepped forward, towards me, nearly charging at me.

"Fuck off somewhere." He spat incredulously at me. His cold voice sent various chills throughout my body.

"She wants you to get lost motherfucker." I tauted bitterly, a wicked smirk stretched across my lips.

"Do you want to get your ass kicked?" He seethed vehemently.

"Noel, stop it." She lightly pushed him away.

"Fuck this, I don't need this shit." He walked off enraged.

"He seems like a great guy." I laughed sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about him." She apologised softly.

"It's fine. You seem like a sweet girl. Why are messing with someone like him? I know what he does for a living." I retorted, looking down at her. She frowned and shifted uneasily.

"He's not a bad person. He's actually a really nice guy." She smiled, it seemed forced but I shrugged anyway.

"I find that hard to believe." I scoffed.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Uh, no, it's fine. I'll just take the bus." She shook her head vigorously.

"It's really late and it's not safe for you to be standing out there by yourself." I explained. I only wanted a reason to be around her a little while longer.

"I'll be fine. The bus stop is just around the corner." She shook her head once again.

"I can't let you walk alone." I smiled innocently.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes playfully. I walked with her to the bus stop.

"So is Noel your boyfriend?" I found myself curiously asking.

"I don't even know anymore." She admitted. Then before I got a chance to ask her more about her relationship with him the bus rolled up at the bus stop.

"Are you gonna be okay walking back?" She asked shyly.

"I'll be fine." I nodded reassuringly. I turned around and began walking back to the club until I heard her call my name.

"Emily!" I turned around briskly.

"Thanks for walking me." She blew me a kiss and boarded the bus. I found myself smiling like a idiot as I walked back to my club.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am loving your reviews, and the PMs with your ideas for moving forward. I am loving writing this, and I love that you guys are liking it so far. There are a lot of you following and reading without reviewing; come on. Doesn't take long, and your couple of words makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside. So here is the next chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it. Review! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: An Angel**

* * *

"Emily." Toby slapped me on the shoulder and took a swig of his half empty bottle of Fire Ball whiskey.

"You seen Caleb?" I took the bottle from his hands and gulped down the spicy liquor.

"I just saw him."

"He's somewhere around here." Toby swayed to the beat of the music as he looked around, nearly losing his balance.

I followed his line of sight through the pile of people on the couch. Caleb wasn't among them, but Noel was, he nodded at me with a smug grin that I wanted to knock off his face. But the brunette in his lap whispered in his ear, regaining his attention.

"I need a drink. You should also sit down before you fall on your face." I rolled my eyes at Toby and walked towards the bar. I stopped when Noel appeared at my side.

"You're wasting your time."

"We'll see." I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"You're staying away from her." He stepped in front of me, blocking me from walking away.

"Plenty of other nice girls out here. I'm just trying to save you some time and the trouble." He smirked dangerously.

"Right."

He inhaled, standing taller and squaring up to me. Did he really think he intimidated me?

"She's mine. You're not going to touch her. You're not going to talk to her. Don't even look at her." He stepped closer to me. I stepped closer, toe to toe with him.

"She's not yours. She will never be yours. I'll do what the fuck I want. She deserves so much better than some lowlife asshole like you-"

"Em." Caleb's voice cut me off.

"You need something?" Caleb turned to Noel.

"Just talking to your girl here." He eyed me before retreating away from us.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing serious." I sighed.

"You racing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. Thinking about it." I shrugged unknowingly.

"Do it. You could win some real money. Everyone's betting on that asshole Noel."

"I'm in." I replied almost instantly. I am going to kick Noel's ass in tomorrow's race.

"Great, I'm gonna grab Toby and drop him off at Spencer's. Then I'm going home. Hanna's waiting for me."

"Alright. You sure you can drive?"

"Yeah. I'm completely sober. I'll be fine. Take care of yourself." He laughed.

* * *

"There's no way she's going to win this race."

"Noel is gonna crush that bitch."

"This bitch is about to get destroyed."

I clenched my teeth and ignored the cruel remarks being thrown my way, approaching my Ford Shelby GT500.

"Let's race." Caleb yelled, receiving roars of approval throughout the crowd. I got inside my car, following the cars lining up at the starting line. Other cars parked to block the road off. I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal just enough to make the engine hum with that deep muscled powered.

I reved the engine once again, feeling the RPM's shake the frame as a buzz traveled through my body. It was exhilarating.

I love that feeling.

The large crowd's measured uproar of approval drawed my attention to where they lined up along sides of the track. Other racers, with their streetcars decked out and parked on display.

This is what I live for.

I slowly became aware of the black tinted window of the driver's door disappearing into the doorframe of the car next to me and I quirked an eyebrow as I took in the sight of the other driver.

It was Noel Kahn, smirking. I forced my eyes away from him and took a deep breath.

I wiped my clammy palms on my jeans and wrapped my fingers around the steering wheel. And now I wanted to win this race more than ever, if only to wipe away that fucking smirk off Noel's face.

My adrenaline started pumping as one of the start girls, stepped up in front of the cars, after giving me a flirtatious wink, she raised her handkerchief high above her head.

She dropped her handkerchief in one swift downward swooping motion to indicate the start of the race.

I tore my foot back from the clutch and pressed down on the gas pedal to spring the Mustang into action.

A egotistical smirk covered my face as I launched ahead of Noel's car. My heart was racing as I sped down the track, shifting gears and keeping the car steady and straight. I noticed his car catching up to mine.

"Shit." I muttered, pressing ever harder on the gas pedel.

I held my breath as both our cars sped closer and closer to the finish line. I overcame Noel and drove through the finish line.

I impressively swerved the car to a stop and released the breath I had been holding in. I exited the vehicle, and I was immediately bombarded by people.

Grumbles around me let me know that not many had bet on me, there were cheers too of those who were smart enough to bet on me.

Down the road, Noel got out his car in a hurry, throwing a tantrum, kicking his car in anger.

My eyes flickered over the crowd and I met Alison's cerulean eyes. She was standing on the side of the track. She waved at me.

My knees weakened at the sight of her. I braced myself, starting to walk over to her.

"Hey." I shot her a charming smile.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've hurt yourself." She crossed her arms. That angry glare was sexy as hell, I smirked.

"Chill, I'll be alright. I'm a god at racing." I joked ludicrously. She giggled at me.

"You sure you don't wanna go check on your boyfriend? He seemed pissed."

"He'll be fine." She shrugged carelessly.

I scratched the back of my neck, something I tend to do when I was nervous.

"Do you wanna go somewhere quiet?" I looked around, motioning to the ear-piercing music and loud screaming.

"Sure." She nodded. I grabbed her hand, feeling shots of electricity jolt through my hand. We walked down the road away from all the commotion.

"Damn, I should've brought a jacket. It's freezing out here." She rubbed her arms, attempting to heat herself. It was freezing but being the idiot I was, I slowly removed my leather jacket, holding it out for her to take.

"Here." I smiled innocently.

"No, Em. I'll be fine." She shook her head frantically. I smiled fondly at her calling me Em.

I continued holding it out for her to take. She sighed, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face and took the jacket.

I helped her slip it on and smiled at how cute she looked wearing my jacket. It was too big for her and I chuckled.

She looks as though she is an angel, in the form of the most beautiful girl on earth. Cerulean eyes so crystal clear that you could see rivers, oceans, the world through them. Nothing could compare with her beauty. She has the body of a goddess, lithe and beautiful. With every step she took, it looked as though she were floating, and I only became more convinced that I had found an angel.

"Like what you see?" Her seductive, tensing voice ripped me out my fantasy. She sucked in a long breath, studying me with her gorgeous blue eyes. She chewed down on her bottom lip for a moment.

The look in her eyes stirred something in my stomach that made my skin pulse. And I stepped towards her.

Fuck it.

I slid my hand around her neck, gripping the back of her neck, giving her a second to reaction. But she only melted into my hand, her lips parting slightly. I didn't waste anymore time and covered her willing mouth with mine. Tasting her fruity lip gross, as my tongue slid pass her lips, her supple body pressed against mine.

All the focus was on our mouths, lips, tongue. I felt it everywhere, tension building in my muscles.

My soft hands moved between us, pushing her breasts together. I rubbed her nipples through her bra. She moaned, making my panties even more damp. She lightly pushed on my chest and we broke the lustful kiss.

I ran my hands through my hair, attempting to process what just happened.

"Damn it." Out of all the girls I had ever kissed. I had never felt anything like that. It felt so right. So good. I was falling for this girl.

Suddenly her phone rang out, shattering our moment.

I could already hear Noel's agitated screams through her phone.

"Look, baby, I'm on the way." She breathed annoyingly and hung up her phone.

"I-I have to get back. Noel's waiting for me. Here's your jacket." She began peeling my jacket off.

"No, keep it. Next time I see you I'll get it back." I smirked knowingly.

"How do you know you'll see me again?"

"I just know."

"Goodnight Em." She stood on her toes and leaned up, kissing my cheek softly.

"Goodnight Ali." I mumbled, watching her fade in the distance.

 ** _Please be kind and review. Thanks! Hope you liked it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Would you guys like to see Alison's POV? Anyway, it's the reviews that really push you to keep writing and to inspire you. Feedback is definitely what tells you how you're doing, if people are really enjoying it, what people are enjoying. It can get hard to feel motivated if the work doesn't feel appreciated. Thanks. Please review. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: War_

"Yo, Em, I heard they're having an race down at the strip tonight. Winner gets two grand." Toby informed me as we walked into the garage.

"You in or not?" He furrowed his brows.

"Who's racing?"

"Noel wants a rematch against you, He claims he wasn't feeling right when you guys raced. That prick can't handle losing." He chuckled dryly.

"When's the race start?" I questioned.

"Eleven." He replied.

"Alright, set it up. I'll be there."

* * *

Noel wanted a rematch and I happily agreed. A immense crowd of people were gathered there, but Alison was indistinguished from the crowd.

Staring at me.

Tempting me.

Driving me insane.

"I'm about to kick your ass Fields." Noel taunted, revving his engine.

"We'll see how much you talk when you lose." I smirked at him.

One of the start girls stepped to the center of the starting point and we both moved our cars up to the line, Noel burning his back wheels in the process, the smell of rubber and smoke filling the night air.

At the signal, I slammed my foot on the gas pedal. Left everything behind, expect the pure fucking bliss of racing through the night.

Focused only on the feel of the transmission as I shifted gears, counting seconds by the pulse of my heart, a heated adrenaline pumping through my blood, feeding my euphoria as I sped until Noel wasn't even in sight anymore.

I reached the end, speeding past the finish line and easing down on the breaks, slowing down as I turned the car around in a sharp U turn. I smiled smugly, exiting the car.

Noel handed me my money, I pocketed the cash, not stopping as I walked past him, ignoring his trash talk.

"You made that look easy." Alison stepped in front of me with a light giggle.

"It was easy." I shrugged. I looked at her observing her flawless face but the red streak on the side of her cheek stole my attention.

"Who did that to you?" I clenched my fists at my side. "No one." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Ali, don't lie to me. Did someone hurt you?" I pressed.

"Let me guess Noel did it." I crossed my arms enraged.

"Em, it's totally fine. He didn't mean to. It was an accident." She said cautiously looking at me.

"He did that to you?" I asked, protective rage filling my entire body. I pushed past her enraged.

I moved through the crowd, looking around for Noel. I spotted him with two girls draped around his shoulders. I tapped his broad shoulder, waiting for him to turn around, before throwing a punch directly at his nose, blood spurting uncontrollably over his mouth and down his neck.

"You fucking bitch!" He cried out in pain.

I heard the chanting and hollering erupt through the crowd as I tried to hold myself together. He threw a swift jab, connecting to my jaw.

My vision split, blurred, and then came back into focus. Wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt, the smear of blood didn't surprise me.

He jabbed, and I stepped back, avoiding the blow. He then quickly followed it with a left hook.

I ducked and took a swing, my arm vibrated down to my bones as I landed the blow to his hard jaw. Before he recovered, I lunged towards him, swinging my fists skillfully.

Blow after blow connected with his head; the hard impact numbing my fingers. Each punch fueled another one, I couldn't stop.

Sweat and the metallic taste of blood burned my nose. I breathed gathering myself before standing up and taking a step away from him. Caleb stood watching, his feet wide and his arms crossed. His hard face remained like stone, and raised one eyebrow at me in question.

I ignored his cold stare and saw Alison standing there in front of me shaking her head. She gave me one final glance before storming off.

"Alison." I tried to stop her with a light grip on her elbow.

"Save it." She jerked her arm free and walked the opposition direction.

"Ali, please. He deserved that. He hit you." I shouted after her.

"Why are you involved in this?" She turned briskly, facing me. "It's just a really long story." I sighed tiredly.

"I have time."

"I had gpt involved a few years ago, I needed money and I could race."

"You're going to have to elaborate a bit more than that." She replied irritatedly.

"I left home when I was eighteen. I was struggling, in and out of shelters and foster homes. I tried to find a job but I couldn't. Then I met Toby. He was deep into racing, and when we became close friends, he started teaching me. Then he introduced me to the underground racing scene."

"It's complicated." I shook my head when didn't respond back.

"Please don't push me away. I'm not a bad person." I sighed, moving closer to her. She slowly looked up at me, trying to remain being upset with me.

"Why are you so fucking stupid? Look at your face." She reached up, touching the cuts on my face. I winced in pain.

"It might get infected." She gently examined my face.

"My house is just around the corner. I'll take care of it." She grabbed my hand, leading me down the empty street.

The walk was filled with uncomfortable silence. I stood there awkwardly as she unlocked her front door.

"Nice place." I commented as we walked through the door.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Let me go get my first aid kit." She called over her shoulder causing me to inadvertently glance in the direction of the sound and my eyes go wide when I was met with the sight of her very round and accentuated ass right before me.

She returned back with a first aid kit and pushed me down on the couch, sitting right beside me.

She reached out to the first aid kit and grabbed some antiseptic wipes. She slowly pressed the antiseptic wipe onto the cut. I sucked in a breath of air and I reacted by grabbing her small hand, pulling the wipe away from my cut.

"Don't be a pussy." She shot me a sultry smirk. She placed the wipe back over my cut and I whimped in pain again.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" I asked through clenched teeth, hiding the pain. "I'm sorry, I just don't want it to get infected." She batted her eyelashes innocently and continued cleaning the cuts.

I felt a soft piece of gauze being placed over the gash above my eye and I glanced up to peer into her cerulean eyes.

"There, that should keep away an infection and everything but you're likely to have a scar."

"Thanks." I wet my lips and nodded.

I reached over, claiming my mouth gently with hers. I brushed my nose against hers as I slanted my mouth, my tongue seeking out hers. A moan from deep inside escaped her and my hand shifted from where it was next to her head to tangle my hand in her hair, massaging her scalp.

When I pulled away, I licked my lips before beginning, "Ali, I—" my phone started ringing. I groaned, reaching in my pocket for my phone.

"Shit." I grumbled. Caleb's name visible on the bright screen on my phone. I hung up the phone.

"I have to go." I let out a harsh sign.

"Right now?" She sucked in her lower lip, her eyes imploring mine.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry babe."

"Do you have to?" She asked quietly, although I she knew that the question was pointless.

I let out a short laugh and nodded my head, running my slender fingers through my hair, tousling the long tresses.

"I have to go, babe. I have to handle things with my crew." I said gently.

"I don't wanna be alone." She mumbled dejectly.

"I know. I wish I could stay, but I have to go." I said sympathetically.

"Can you come by later?" She murmured, staring at me intently.

My eyes flared in surprise before I nodded, cupping her jaw in my hand and swiping a thumb lightly over her lower lip.

"You make me want to forget this whole thing and stay with you." I replied genuinely.

"I know." She smiled lightheartedly.

"Bye, babe," I smiled at her, kissing her one last time before I got up left.

* * *

"Where the hell were you? You know how this goes, Emily. I told you my fucking rules. You want to race for me. You. Follow. My. Rules." He seethed vehemently.

"Caleb, chill-" He cut me off.

His eyes narrowed, thick lashes sweeping down as he stepped closer, his body heat penetrating across the small space between us.

"You started a goddamn fight with another crew over some stupid whore!" He shouted lividly.

"She's not a whore." I spat angrily, the words scraped against my throat.

"I don't give a shit." He argued.

"You probably just trigged a fucking war with Noel's crew." He shouted in angish.

"I know that." I sighed warily.

"You haven't been thinking. Not with your fucking head. That's been clear since you've started chasing that girl. This is your last chance. Prove to me that I should let you stay here." He warned his voice low and serious.

"Okay." I walked towards the garage's side door.

"Meet Toby back at The Spot. He's waiting. I have to go clean up your shit." He ushered me off crudely.

"Emily." He called out.

"What?" I swiftly turned around to face him. "Don't fuck with me." He implores with a look that told me he wasn't joking around. I slowly nodded at him and walked out distraught.

Caleb was right. I haven't been thinking straight.

I was in a mess that I would never had predicted for myself. And it probably would have been the smart thing to duck out—or to get out now. Maybe it wasn't too late. But I didn't want to. The way I felt about Alison wasn't anything I had felt for anyone before. She was making me feel alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love, people! Seriously, this story is so much fun to write, and I love the fact you guys love it as much as I do! I wrote this while blasting The Weeknd. I'm also looking for a beta. Anyone interested? It would be a lot quicker if I had someone to edit. Anyway, can't thank you guys enough! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! :P**

 _Chapter 4: Breathtaking_

* * *

I left her, but she hasn't left me. She was embedded in my brain, the taste of her lips. I couldn't escape the disappointment in her bright blue eyes when I left.

Even after I climbed out my car, the urge to race back to Alison's pulled me. But I shook it off and tried to focus.

I didn't know exactly why we were here, but I kept quiet as we walked. I came here with Caleb once before, but I got the impression this wasn't going to be a stop and go.

I studied Toby as he walked in front of me. He hadn't said a word. The only sound was the gravel grinding on the broken pavement under our boots and the bass vibrating the brick walls of the club at our side.

He turned towards me, pulling a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket.

"Caleb's on his way." He dipped his head as he lit his smoke.

"We're going to wait for him."

"Why are we here?" I broke the awkward silence with my question. I turned my head at the roar of a engine. I saw Caleb's car approaching the parking lot, exiting the car and walking towards us.

The door to the back of the club opened and a older guy with a full grey beard appeared, holding the door open with his stocky body as he called out in a scratchy voice.

"Y'all coming in?"

Toby tossed his cigarette, stepping on it with his worn boot as he walked towards the door.

"Ian is waiting on you." The man directed to Caleb.

"He in his office?" At the grunt of confirmation, Caleb nodded and began walking towards the door.

We both followed behind Caleb through the door. Toby closed and latched the door behind us as we entered the small, unfinished room.

We walked into a hall lined with doors, the club at the end of it. The club itself wasn't much of an improvement from gritty surroundings.

There was nothing fancy, no decorations, just basic. The bare minimum. A bar, a few stages, and sliver poles with a few bright lights to highlight the busty women undressing and grinding to the music.

We stopped short of the main room and walked up the wooden stairs leading to a single door. I waited on the steps as Caleb knocked, not enough room on the small landing for us all to stand.

The door opened and we walked in, greetings drowned out under the skull of pounding music, until the door closed shutting off all sounds.

There was a guy seated in a chair. His black hair was slicked back, and his beard trimmed neatly. His face was cold, but he cracked a smile as he directed his attention to Caleb to sit and his sharp gaze shifted between Toby and me.

"Uh, this is Emily and-"

"I don't care." The man shook his head, barely raising his voice as his eyes slid back to Caleb.

"Do you have it?" The man crossed his muscular arms.

Caleb pulled a brown paper bag, from his pocket, handing over the package that could be money given the size.

He grabbed the bag and unfolded it, looking inside as he nodded slowly.

"You were late." He tsked.

"This is your second time. This can't keep happening." He finished with a harsh sigh.

"It won't, Ian." Caleb shook his head vigorously.

I stayed quiet, still no intentions of joining the conversation. I was just here as backup for Caleb, not to get involved. Especially not with Ian. He was infamous, his connections ranged out further than this small town.

"I thought you could handle your shit. I really dir expected a lot more from you." Ian chuckled darkly.

"I do handle my business." Caleb bucked at the accusation.

"Be late again and there will be repercussions." He warned his voice uneasy and threatening.

"Let us know if you need anything. Otherwise, I expect you back on schedule- and on time." He held his gaze, but it was a clear dismissal and we rose to our feet.

We filed down the steps, leaving the makeshift club. I shifted warily on my feet and dug in my pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter that I kept for emergency situations.

This definitely counted as one.

"So what's the deal?" Toby uttered. I studied Caleb as I inhaled the thick smoke, feeling the burn deep in my lungs.

"Nothing, go home. I'll call you guys tomorrow." Caleb shrugged firmly, walking to his car, ignoring our confused looks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Em. Be safe." Toby patted me consolingly on the shoulder.

"You too." I muttered uneasily.

* * *

"Hey." I flashed Alison a sheepish smile. I was currently leaning against her door frame, with the widest grin. Just seeing her face made me want to jump for joy.

"You came." She giggled happily, while stepping aside to let me in. She shut the door behind me.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I stepped closer to her.

"I didn't actually think you'd come back." She shrugged a shoulder. Her blue eyes sparkled with lust.

"I'd do anything for you." I wiggled my eyebrows, she laughed playfully.

"You're so gorgeous when you smile." I reached out and caressed her cheek.

"You're so cheesy." She replied bashfully.

"What? I'm telling the truth." I smirked intentionally, my hands grasped her thin waist, pulling her closer to me.

"You're telling me want to hear so that you can get in my pants." She said dryly.

"That's not what I want from you Alison, I love your personality and I like you." I declared unabashedly. She blushed profoundly, looking at the carpeted floor. I reached up, pulling her head up to face me.

"I meant every word I said."

"How's your face?" She asked with a half hearted smile. I shrugged, reaching up to graze my nimble finger over the sharp gash above my eye.

"It's all right. I guess. It still hurts like a motherfucker." I murmured, our eyes locking in a heated gaze.

Being so close to her caused my heart to pound, coursing pure adrenaline through my veins. I may not know what to call this thing between us, but it was special. Undeniable. Every time we talked. Every time I saw her.

That gaze heated me up, liquefying everything in me. I lowered my head carefully, leaning down to kiss her lips and one hand slid behind her neck.

She tasted just like I remembered. And she responded even better. Her luscious, pink lips moved against mine, and her hands came to up to grip my shirt and pull me even closer. It felt like the night belonged to us, like we were meant for this moment. Her perfect body pressed against mine. Damn, she could bring me to my knees with her _just_ lips.

l braced myself as our kiss slowly ended.

My lips stretched into a broad smile, my hand gripped the nape of her neck as I pulled my head back slightly.

"No matter what happens. I'll always be there for you." I reached a hand out, and the back of my swollen knuckles grazed over her cheek, light and gentle.

Her smile widened, those kissable lips stretching and brightening her face.

I kissed her lips again, only this time she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss.

This felt like heaven- this is all I craved. I craved _her_.

Her hand slid up my side, her hips rocking against mine. Her hand jumped in my hair, pulling my head to the side. My teeth scraped over her jaw before I overtook her open mouth and my tongue plunged in, strong and skilled.

I bit my lip as she pulled me by the hand into her bedroom. She laid on the bed, smirking devilishly. I climbed on top of her, wedging myself between her legs, we both already knew where this was going.

Her hands gripped the hem of my shirt and she slipped it over my head, exposing my chest which held nothing but a bra. She eyed me for a second before speaking, "Fuck, I've never done this before, Em. I don't-"

I kissed her, cutting off her insecurities. "Don't do anything you feel uncomfortable doing, and tell me if you want me to stop."

She nodded timidly, allowing me to undress her as I slid off her sleeping shorts, standing off the bed to take them off.

I watched as her lower half became exposed, showing me her perfectly toned legs and creamy ass that was covered in red, lace panties. The sight made my sex throb intensely.

I reached my fingers up to grasp both sides of her panties at her hips and yanked them downward in one quick motion. She gasped as the cold air hit her sex and I stared for a moment at her wet, glistening shaved pussy.

I began to kiss her again, warming her up to what was about to happen as I felt her hands touch my stomach and roam around my back. She gripped my bra in her hands as she unclasped, allowing it to fall off me with ease.

My hands wandered to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off hurriedly, eager to see her topless and my mouth went dry at the sight.

She looked at me with an amused smirk. Her pale skin illuminated by the moonlight through the window and I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful sight in front of me. Her hard nipples on her perfectly round breasts, made my center throb with need.

I smiled completely astonished. "You're breathtaking Alison DiLaurentis."

I leaned down and kissed her smooth skin, allowing my lips to travel over her hard breasts and stomach. I slowly took her nipple in my warm mouth, nibbling and sucking, taking my time.

I reached down unzipping my jeans, and kicking them off, removing the rest of my clothing.

"You're so wet." I groaned faintly.

I caressed her thigh a little before hooking my arm under it and lifting it up, spreading her wider.

Her left hand dropped to her own breast as she moaned at the feeling of my tongue swirling around her navel and her right hand tangled through my hair, her nails scratching at my scalp, encouraging me lower.

I smirked against her skin, pressing a kiss to her hipbone before sliding lower and kissing down the apex of the thigh. I pressed wet kisses down the crease, and she squirmed at the feeling of my hot breath so close to her center.

I dipped my left hand under her thigh, curling it up to rest on my hip and I used the other one to stretch her other leg over my shoulder, lowering my face to press a wet kiss directly on her drenched sex.

She bucked at the feeling of my wet mouth on her and moaned in frustration when I pulled away all too soon only to whimper at the feeling of me biting gently at the inside of her thigh. She blinked her eyes and looked down her chest to see my burning almost black eyes staring back at her.

"Don't be a t-" I cut her off abruptly, by licking through her folds. Her hips moved upward and I pressed my hand down against her, keeping her hips pressed to the bed. My tongue poking out to flick at the bundle of nerves, before circling around it and sucking again.

"Ugh fuck, you're good at that." She panted impatiently.

I made eye contact with her as my tongue slid in and out of her, circling every thrust or so and feeling the slickness of her coat my lips and chin.

Her legs started to shake next to my head and I moved my hands back down to them to keep them spread.

She released the loudest moan yet as my tongue curled inside her core, her hips rolling into my mouth. Her walls clenched around my tongue and the waves of her orgasm washed over her.

"Oh…oh Em!" She cried out, pleasure overtaking her body, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

I let my hands travel up her enticing legs and over the sides of her stomach as she shook. The after shocks of her orgasm still moving through her.

"Not bad for a first time, huh?" I chuckled jokingly.

She shoved my face, letting out a short laugh.

"It was okay." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just okay?" I furrowed my brow.

"Are you going to continue talking or are you going to give me more mind-blowing orgasms?" She laughed cutely.

"I was just getting started." I said in a low, husky voice, my breasts brushing against her tantalizingly.

I let my tongue flick against her perky nipple as I sucked on it and she groaned, when I slipped two fingers in her.

"Is this what you want Ali?" I whispered into her ear, she bit her lips and nodded her head.

"Yes, hmm, Em." I smirked at the noises that fell from her lips but I continued to tease her at a torturous pace, feeling more and more wetness on my fingers every time I slipped them back in to tease her dripping entrance before returning them to brush at her clit.

It was pleasant how tight she was and the feeling of her warm flesh against my fingers as I pumped into her harder.

"Fuck, harder." She moaned, arching her back in pure euphoria.

She panted hard against my shoulder. The feeling of my fingers trapped deep inside her dragged another moan out her mouth.

"Do you have any idea how fucking good you feel around my fingers?" I whispered in a very hoarse voice.

"I'm gonna make you come, baby, harder than you ever have in your life." I hummed in her ear, my fingers thrusting in and out of her, twisting and stretching and brushing every inch I can reach. I looked up at her sweat drenched face, contorted with pleasure. The sight stimulated my own arousal.

"You're so fucking tight, hmm." I grunted, eyes shut savoring this moment.

She squeaked at a particular deep thrust, nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh shit! Oh my...oh my…Em." Her moans had became more breathless, the words falling almost incoherently, her hips rocking into the motion of my fingers to meet me at every single thrust. I could feel her warm wetness pulsing around my fingers, clenching and releasing with every thrust.

"Oh! Don't stop…please…don't…" She panted, clinging to my back.

"I'm not." I replied, through kisses on her neck.

"Y-you feel s-so good inside me." She stammered, through heavy breaths.

"That's it baby, come for me." I purred seductively, against her neck, still applying light kisses.

She writhed beneath me and I smiled into her neck as she gasped heavily and finally screamed in pleasure. The adrenaline pumped through me, feeling her tightening around my fingers. And soon she was unravelling under me, scratching along my back as she released. I fell next to her and I listened to her heatbeat, pressing my ear against her slightly wet chest.

"You okay?" I asked gently, moving her damp hair from her face. She nodded, smiling widely.

"God, Em, that was so fucking amazing." She gushed, still panting heavily.

"I know." I responded. She then proceeded to straddle my waist. She grabbed my wrists, pinning them on the bed, above my head, and then leaned down.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered vaguely.

"Anything." I nodded, giving her my full attention.

She just looked at me and smiled, "Are you sleeping with anyone else?"

I sighed, feeling a bit mischievous, "Well, I've been sleeping with plenty of girls. There's-"

"Screw you." She shoved me, getting angry all of a sudden and getting up to get dressed.

I expeditiously grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving, "I'm joking, Ali. You're the only girl. I promise."

She frowned, trying to remain angry at me.

"You're so damn frustrating."

I smirked. "That's why you like me so much."

"I don't know about all that." She shook her head, smiling fondly.

I kissed her, and then let my lips travel along her jawline, and then under her ear. I felt her shiver against me as I touched her soft skin with my lips.

"I'm...still mad at you." She pouted playfully.

"I'll make it up to you." I continued, peppering her with wet kisses.

"You better." She tilted her head, letting pleasure course through her body.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiling, tucking a blonde lock behind her ear.

"Was I better than that dick Noel?" I looked at her with a frown.

"He probably only lasts a couple of seconds." I bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Emily." She pulled away, moving away from me.

"What?" I replied back angrily. "Come on, he doesn't deserve you." I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Just stop Emily, not right now." She protested weakly.

"But he's a fucking dick. And you know it." I spat shaking her head. "I am so much better than him."

"I know baby, I just need time." She pouted as she cautiously cradled my face with her soft, tiny hand. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think straight when she was that close.

"Whatever." I shrugged nonchalantly. But it did hurt. I wanted her. Only _her_.

"He wasn't always like that... He used to be sweet… like you." She reached over, brushing her thumb across my lips.

"Is that so?" I murmured, fixing her with my gaze, searching in her ocean blue eyes.

I studied my gaze on her. Beauty like that took time to be fully explored and admired.

"What are you thinking about?" She muttered, caressing my cheek daintily.

"I'm sorry… it's just you're very distracting. You're fucking breathtaking." I breathed out, lifting my hand up to cover her smaller one.

"You are something else, Emily Fields." She whispered softly.

"I've been told." I shrugged nervously.

"I guess I'm just afraid that… you'll turn out to be a another mistake."

"If we're both afraid, we can face our fears together." I said gently, wrapping my arms around her.

"I know I want this, I've never wanted someone more than I want you." She spoke sincerely and my heart swelled.

"I want you, too." I said and that's all it took before our lips meet again, kissing deeply with need and passion.

She pulled me on top of her, so that now I was laying on top of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she ran her hands in my dark hair as I laid my head on her chest.

"Yes." She whispered softly. I closed my eyes, feeling safe and secure in her arms.

"Em?" She called out in the darkness.

"What?" I hummed- half conscious.

"Don't leave." She placed her hand directly on top of mine.

"I'm not baby." I glanced up at her with a assuring smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5**

My eyes opened at the sensation of someone stirring, allowing my senses to awake in time to see Emily leaning up to get out of bed.

I reached my hand out and grabbed hers, startling her because she hadn't expected me to be up. Those gentle brown eyes took me in, a broad smile growing on her lips as she faced me.

She was gorgeous. Completely stunning.

Her hair was a rich shade of dark brown. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, bronze-like skin. Her face, framed by long lashes, were bright eyes that seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. Even when she had no makeup on, and had just awoken.

"Don't get up." I managed, still feeling sleep falling over me.

"Ali, I look like shit." She whined softly.

"No, you don't." I smiled.

She slowly leaned back down, pulling me into her and allowing me to take in the warmth that had left me when she had began getting up.

I laid my head on her firm chest as her long, slender arms wrapped around my waist and held me closely.

"Did you sleep good baby?" I whispered, drawing small patterns on her bare chest.

I felt her steady chest vibrate when she spoke, "I did actually. Very good. Damn, I haven't slept like that in forever..."

I glanced over at the alarm clock to see it was already twelve in the afternoon.

Then she interruped her silence.

"Ali?"

"Yeah." I responded timidly. She sighed stressfully.

I was caught off guard but I shook my head, "No baby tell me."

She looked at me timidly, "Uh, I don't mean to like seem pushy or anything. I just wanted to know like what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed nervously, "Like are we a thing? We've never discussed it before. I just wanna know if…you're mine."

I smiled, "I'm yours."

I brought my hand up to caress her cheek, attempting to assure her further.

"You have me." I promised truthfully. "And I have you."

"I'm really happy to hear that." She purred passionately, placing a kiss to my jaw. A breathy moaned escaped my mouth. I took the initiate to slip my tongue in her mouth.

We pulled back with a wet smack several moments later, panting the air between our now swollen lips.

"You're an great kisser." I husked against her plump lips.

"Tell me about it. You're not so bad yourself." She chuckled lightly and kissed my full lips again.

She sighed quitely, "You're so different. I love that you're so you."

She smiled crookedly, not sure how to respond. "I'm only like this with you. That's because you don't judge me. You just let me be myself."

At a lost for words, I simply nodded dumbfoundedly.

"I don't know what it is about you. I've never felt so intensely about anyone." She shook her head unhurriedly, deep in thought.

Her phone rang and the muscles in her back stretched as she reached for the ground, grabbing her denim jeans.

"Em-"

"It's Caleb." She reasoned as she checked her cellphone.

I sat up pulling the covers with me, a knot forming in my stomach. I dropped to my feet scooting with the covers to the edge of the bed so that I could retrieve my scattered clothes. Her slim arms slipped around me, holding me in place.

"What are you doing?" She whispered against my neck, in between kisses.

I closed my eyes, the feel of her lips and body relaxing me. I didn't turn to check, but she obviously didn't answer the phone.

"I don't know." I shook my head cluelessly.

She pulled back slightly, her eyes scanning my face, searching for something. "This was okay? You wanted this?"

I sucked in a breath and nodded my head as my hand traveled up her shoulder, into her messy hair, that need lighting in my core with that burning look.

"Great." She nodded timidly, her tongue sliding across my lips as she pulled my thighs back on the bed, so I faced her. "Because I know what I want. Alison DiLaurentis. I want you. Can I have that?"

I swallowed, wanting that. Wanting her to never stop looking at me how she was in that moment, like I was important. Wanted.

We melted into our kiss, sinking back onto the bed, and let all my questions and concerns disappear over her soft touch. Escaping in pleasure. Nothing else mattered.

That look soothed me, and I pulled her to me.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She kissed my neck once more.

"I'm all yours."

She glanced into my sapphire eyes and watched as the delicate skin of my neck shifted as I noticeably swallowed a lump in my throat.

"You're breathtaking Alison, do you know that?" She asked while leaning up and breathing across my cheek, placing a soft kiss to the warm skin that rests there. My breath hitched at the kiss and my eyes fluttered shut before I gasped when I felt her sharp nose nudge my cheek.

"And you're dangerous." I whispered. It sounded strained and choked, as if I never really intended to say it in the first place, especially with her looking up at me with such open acceptance.

"Only if I don't have anything worth living for." She whispered and started placing delicate kisses down my jaw.

"And you're more than worth living for." She husked into my ear. I shivered under her gentle touch. I was damaged goods. But she still wanted me.

"And you're all mine." She growled darkly, her lips sucked my skin harshly.

"Em, fuck." I moaned breathily as she continued to tease me.

"You're mine." She breathed out.

"I'm all yours baby." I proclaimed even louder, grabbing her by the back of the neck and crashing our lips together. I felt her hand travel down, settling between my thighs.

"Oh god, Em." I moaned encouragingly, subtly jerking against her hand trying to gain more friction in my desperate need.

I gasped loudly as she plunged two fingers into me roughly, and began to find a rhythm that has me rocking my hips in an desperate attempt to drive her slender fingers deeper.

"Please." I whimpered as she slowed down.

"Say my name." She husked in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine as her teeth pulled at my earlobe.

"Em, please. I need you to fuck me." I panted and her fingers begun to pump deeper. I threw my head back in complete pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" She demanded in a low voice and I blinked at the question.

"Who?" She whispered seductively.

"F-fuck…Em, you. Only you." I cried as she slammed her fingers into me and used her free hand to tease my perky nipple.

"You feel fucking fantastic." She murmured into my ear as she thrust deeper inside me.

"That's it baby, come for me."

Her words were enough for me, my whole body tensing.

"E-Emily!" I moaned as I tightened around her fingers and then releases long moan a moment later.

My body began to shudder violently beneath her, a string of profanities leaving my mouth as I climaxed.

"Shit." I managed.

I groaned as she gently removed her fingers. She licked them, while staring me in the eyes.

"You're delicious." She smirked. I giggled cutely and shrugged.

"I wasn't too rough was I?" She raised a brow in concern.

"No, baby you were perfect." I smiled sweetly.

My hand came down to rest against my sweaty forehead. I can't believe how fucking amazing I felt right now. And well, fucking exhausted.

I wouldn't trade this feeling for the world. It sort of felt like me and Emily were meant to be together.

She brushed her nose against mine as she slanted her mouth, her tongue seeking out mine. A sigh from deep inside escaped me and her hand shifted from where it was next to my head to tangle itself in my hair, massaging my scalp.

Emily swiped her hair, pulling it over one shoulder, giving me a clean view of her back. She had a tattoo. A cross with the name Wayne Fields in it, and it has red roses, around the bottom of it, and then a banner through it that said in Loving Memory.

Was that her father?

"Is this new?" I said, running my index finger as gently as possible over what in reality appeared to be a well-healed tattoo on the side of her body between her waistline and her ribcage.

"That?" She said, looking down her own body. "No, I've had this for a good couple of months."

"Did you just notice it?" She asked.

"No," I giggled softly. "I knew about this one, and this one, and the one on your neck." I said, gesturing to various places on her arms.

"In Loving Memory of Wayne Fields. Was that your father?" I questioned lightly.

She nodded her head softly. Her eyes glistening with tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked timidly.

"No." She said sadly.

My heart broke at the sad look in her eyes. I hated myself for what I was about to say, but I so desperately wanted her to open up to me.

"Will you anyway?"

She sniffed, looking down in her lap. Slowly, she faced me. I tensed, wondering if she would he angry. As her eyes met mine however, all I saw was sadness.

"There's nothing to talk about, Alison." Her voice was soft, but full of emotion.

Not willing to let it go, I said, "Em, please don't shut me out. Tell me."

She took one of my hands in both of hers, bringing it up to her chest while playing with my fingers. She wasn't upset with me for asking, and the relief I felt was amazing, but she was still contemplating in her head.

I watched her gather herself before staring her story.

"Me and my dad were always really close. We always had this inseparable bond. It was the complete opposite with my mom. We fought constantly. I was sixteen when I first came out to my parents. I still remember my mom crying to me, telling me that I was going to burn in hell for choosing this lifestyle."

"It only got worst. I remember introducing her to my first girlfriend, her name was Maya. My father invited her over for dinner. My mom was so rude. I didn't even know who she was anymore. After dinner, I confronted her about how she acted. She ended up slapping the shit out me. And then later she just randomly started beating the shit out of me."

"My dad pretended everything was okay, but I knew he knew what she was doing to me. I was so pissed that my own father wouldn't do anything when she decided to use me as a human punching bag. I couldn't hate him through. I eventually left as soon as I turned eighteen, I had to." She finished, crying harder than ever.

"It's going to be okay, Em." She cooed in my ear gently.

"Have you talked to your mom since you moved out?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, we did talk when I came back for my dad's funeral. I left immediately after the funeral ended." I shook my head slightly.

"Have you thought about trying to repair your relationship with your mother?" I asked.

"Sometimes." She simply shrugged.

"You should go and see your mom Em. I think it would be much better for you. Get out of town for a bit." I honestly replied.

"I don't know. Maybe. If I went. Would you come with me?" She whispered softly.

A/N: Well, hope you guys enjoyed that. How do you guys feel about Emily going back to reconnect with Pam? Alison meeting Emily's mom. I have big plans for this story. It's the only story I've actually mapped out what's going to happen next. Anyway, leave your reviews.


End file.
